My life in another world as Yajirobe!
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Someone ends up in the body of Yajirobe, this person does know the Dragonball series rather well. What will he be able to do with the cowardly samurai. How will Yajirobe's role change due to this event.
1. Chapter 1

A young man woke up, looking around, he was in for a number of shocks this day. As he looked up above himself he could see the beautiful sky of mid-morning and he could see beautiful clouds. They were moving across the sky drifting as if they were controlled by strings pulling them at the perfect pace. He let out a sigh as he took in the moment of perfect peace and tranquility. It was so lovely, the quiet peace and isolation as he laid there on the grass. It took a moment for the young man to realize something super important. That he was laying in the grass, and not in his bed. He had gone to bed in his room and now was not there.

A small bit of panic washed over him and was obvious as he quickly rose to his feet. He looked around to find himself in the middle of a forest. Resting in it seemed rather silly and kind of stupid. As he raised his hand he found it wasn't his hand as he patted his body. It was not his body, and he was in for more than a bit of another shock as he was not in his body anymore either. The young man was not sure who or what he was for a moment. He felt his body stronger than ever. He was stronger than he thought was possible.

He looked down to see the orange with black stripes of his clothes now messy with grass on it as he looked around. He knew who he was. He knew what body he was in. Was this some type of joke. This was interesting and amazing that he would end up here of all place in the Dragon World or Dragon Ball version of earth, but here he was in the body of one Yajirobe, samurai, and later resident of Korin's tower. He pressed his hands over his face and found that he was in fact the samurai. As the realization of that fact hit him, he realized other things. He realized his knowledge of swordsmanship, of strength, of cooking and a strange love for roast pig of all things.

Getting up he looked around his neck to find the one star dragon ball around his neck. That meant that he hadn't meet Goku yet. He smelt something good, food perhaps.He headed in the direction of the smell to noticed that it disapeared as soon as he noticed it. He came to the clearing where the food had been and saw the skeleton of a fish before him. Someone ate the fish. It took a mere moment to remember where and when he was. He looked out to see Goku standing before him, as he had stuffed the stomach and a satisfied look on his face as stood there.

Wait, this mean this was not long before they would have company, a lot of company. He looked down and saw the magical orb around his neck.

"Hey you, your in league with that demon that killed my friend aren't you," Goku called at him as he looked blankly back at him. He found Goku coming at him quickly as he was angry and that anger was focused on him. Yajirobe put up his arms quickly to block the attack and was driven back his feet pressing against the ground as he stopped about 10 feet back. He saw Goku back up quickly.

"Oh, that is the one-star dragon ball, my bad," Gokus said rubbing the back of his head as he looked at him."I thought you had the 4-star ball," he added with a cheese and a bit awkward smile as he looked down at him.

"Well, I don't, and you owe me for my lunch," he said looking at Goku. He knew Goku couldn't and wouldn't pay him back for the meal he ate. He still felt a bit frustrated for some reason at this fact. He looked up as he saw something.

"Hey fatty, if you want to live give me that ball around your neck," Cymbal commented looking down at the two. Yajirobe knew this moment he knew what happened in history cause of this. He looked at him and shook his head. He knew that giving up the dragonball wouldn't be good. If he won, that would mean that Tambourine would and and then King Piccolo would show up a moment later too.This wasn't good, he could be dead quickly if he did things wrong and acted like an idiot.

As he looked at the situation, he knew he could let Goku fight him and win, but he would be tired and then he might not beat Tamberine. If he used this body as he should be able to. He knew would win no problem. That was if he could do that. If he couldn't, he would be dead. He had to do something. He had to follow the story as he knew it and he was going to be in trouble. How could he think of a way to get him and Goku out of a life or death situation, or was that even possible to avoid now?

He knew that goku would react in a moment. He knew that Goku would challenge and fight this guy. That was unless he challenged him to a game of rock paper scissors. "Bring it you fat green fake Namekian," he called out as he looked at Cymbal. He got a strange look back as he had said something he might not of. "Hey Slug bring it, now," he declared before Goku could do anything. He knew Goku would want this fight, and he had to get into it first. He knew that Goku would win, but he had to trust in himself. He had to trust in Yajirobe's abilities really. He saw the large fighter coming at him, as he did he jumped up into the air above him. Just dodging the fast strike. He looked down as he had only one place to go.

"That was stupid, now your a sitting target fatty," Cymbal said as his hand charged with lightning.

Goku knew he messed up too. Yajirobe knew he had messed up as he had battled in a different way then Yajirobe did in the show. Yet he had to think of something. He was coming down fast towards the monster. As he did, he didn't know but Goku fiented an attack, causing Cymbal to lose his focus on Yajirobe for a moment. That moment was key as it gave Yajirobe time to come down on Cymbol his sword cutting into the monster as he fell. He landed on the ground rolling and ending up on his back as he had killed the green monster. It was not as graceful as the cannon version, but he was alive. He looked up to see Goku and knew that he did something. He saw the eyes of the monster move to Goku for a second throwing off the timing of his attack. Yajirobe was alive, he lived and he killed someone. What the hell was going on. This was not supposed to be his Monday.

A/N- Just a strange and odd idea that was floating around in my head for to long.


	2. Chapter 2

Yajirobe had a interesting day so far, well the person who occupied the mind and body of Yajirobe was having an interesting day. He had woken up in the forest, wondered around, meet Goku, killed a fake namekian and it wasn't even lunch yet. Yajirobe had a lot of choices as he looked at the dead now headless demon. He looked at Goku as he knew he had to act. He looked at the body. There were so many facts about this situation, that he could use to his advantage. He had to, or he would be dead or near dead soon.

Yajirobe knew that in the story he ate the namekian, he then ran away from the scene, goku chased after him and then he would battle against Piccolo's minion and then lose to Piccolo. Yajirobe looked at the dead Namekian or fake Namekian and knew he had some hours. That wasn't good enough. He had to think, and quickly he thought up a plan in his mind. He reached into his robes and pulled out a capsule package and found a hovercar. Yajirobe used this to get Goku to Korin's Tower. He thought about the directiom from a map he saw of it.

"Goku, come with me, you want the dragon ball, cause evil people are after it. If you come with me, I will get it for you once we are done," he said as he got into the hover car. He let Goku get in as well as he looked over the panel. It had to be like a real car right. He started it up and lifted off, luckily it pretty much seemed to handle itself. He also had some natural knowledge cause of being in Yajirobe's body for how to drive it.

Finding the look out wasn't that hard, the thing was time. He had to move up the tower fast as he knew that they had limited amounts of time. He got to the base as he looked up. It was so fucking tall, How the hell could someone climb this and be normal. He knew he could, that Yajirobe climbed this carrying Goku on his back. He had to believe in his strength. As he started to climb, he noticed Goku staying at the base. Yajirobe blinked. "Let's go, the tower is up here," he announced as he looked down still climbing."vase "I think I will stay here, the bad guys will come here looking for the ball and I will be here to stop them," Goku said confidently.

Of course he would Yajirobe looked up and started to work up faster, he had to move. Hours would be when Tamberine came up and then hours after that, well King Piccolo would show himself. It was going to be impossible to win against such a force as they were. He had hoped Goku would come up and get strong enough to fight. What the hell, Yajirobe wasn't supposed to be the hero of the story. This was Goku's story even before he knew his saiyan heritage. He climbed up, dirivng his body forward as he lost site of the base. He moved as fast as his body would carry him upwards. He saw a few hours past, and maybe a few more as hoped he had found them enough time to survive for him to get back down to the base. As the sun started to set, he was at the top.

Yajirobe got out and slipped into the look out. He worked his way around till he found the right vase for the water. As he noticed Korin. "Sorry, I have to give this a shot my friends are dependent on me helping," he said as he looked at the cat.

Korin nodded his head. He knew that this guy was strange, but he also knew that he knew the risk of the divine water. As such, there was no purpose for telling him the danger. This guy seemed to already know it, which was odd as he was not someone he had ever seen before.

Yajirobe took the water and downed it as fast as he could. The nasty taste almost made him spit it all up. Yet he couldn't do that. He thoughta bout his friends who were going or were fighting piccolo now. He had to help. He had to do something to help out them. he fell over, his body in terrible pain as he rested there for a good minute. He could see that death here was going to be not so great, if he died maybe he would never get back in his normal body. Hid desire to live pushed him past that danger as he felt a surge of power.

This was insane, the power he had inside. He looked at Korin who looked surprised. "Well now, what do we have here? I am going to guess that you were given this lot in life for a reason, and this is destiny or some sort of crap like that," Korin mused as he handed him a few senzu beans.

Yajirobe nodded as he ate one and felt full, really full as the bean did fill him up. He took the other four and put them in his belt as he stared his way down. He rushed down sliding down a large part as he worked his way down. The last bit he fell as it took him far less time going down then up. Looking he landed on the battlefield as he thought Tambourine was dead, and Piccolo was there, Goku was beaten up. Yet at the same time, so was Roshi and Tien, the three of them must of shown up going after the one start ball. He also noticed that Chiaotzu was dead already. Yajirobe looked at Piccolo as he gave the three each a senzu bean, recovering their health.

Yajirobe looked at each and knew them, but only Goku knew him. "Okay, um sorry about that, it took me longer than I wanted."

"Well now, you brought the one-star dragon ball with you, great, I have been waiting to go get that from you and you were kind enough to bring it. Though as you can see your friends made no difference, and I am sure you won't either." Piccolo was confident he would win, He had fought all of them and weakened them and beat them, unfortunately that would have to happen again it seemed.

Yajirobe was surprised that Roshi didn't use the Mafuba, but maybe it was cause Goku was here and they thought they could win. Yajirobe saw a blast towards him, two eye beams but he used his sword to deflect the beams as he knew he would have to attack now. It was his turn to fight. He had taken the divine water, which should help him a great deal after all. Goku should be getting a zenkai too from his fight that would help as well.

Yajirobe attacked, as he blocked a punch with his arm. The water worked, he felt so much stronger. He felt strong enough to take this guy. He blocked another strike as he felt it but it wasn't anything bad. He then kicked him in his gut with a simple but effective attack. He had no ranged attacks as he was inexperienced as well in fighting. He felt a punch hit though and was knocked on his back for a moment before getting up.

The exchange of punches as good, impressive even as he looked at King Piccolo. He attacked this time with a flying two footed kick. The kick landing in the middle of the Namekian's chest as he knocked him to the ground. "King Piccolo such a joke, your no demon, your just half a namekian who doesn't remember his home."

Piccolo looked at him oddly, "What the hell are you talking about, how do you know of Kami," he said as he wondered now if this warrior had been trained with Kami. "Either case I am the Demon King, not some Namekian as you say."

"Yeah, sure Namekian," Yajirobe said as it got under his feet."Master Roshi, Tien, Goku, I have a plan, I am going to hit him as hard as I can, when I give you a opening, hit hard, at once," he said as he looked at the others who were surprised to see the fat samurai holding his own with the demon king.

Yajirobe attacked head on, as he drew his attention. He dodged the first punch as he attacked with his arm hitting Piccolo. Piccolo couner and knocked back the samurai. Yajrobie moved in against the namekian. This time attacking with a punch as he exchanged punches with the demon exchange was pretty even between the two of them. Yajirobe created the pening needed and jumped back as the three ki blast, three kamehamehas moved on King Piccolo. Yajirobe moved out of the way as Piccolo would be forced to focus on the three attackers. King Piccolo countered the three attacks with his hand sending out a ki blast that pressed against the three blast at the same time.

Yajirobe watched for a moment. He could feel that King Piccolo was a bit stronger and when one of the heroes lost stamina that he would over power all of them. That couldn't happen. Yajirobe attacked the back of the Namekian cutting him across the chest as he moved out of the way. The hit while not fatal weakened him and shocked him. He must of not of thought he could be harmed by a mortal human. He must of been thrown off by the fact he cut him. Yajirobe moved out of the way fo the attacks quickly rolling out of the way. The three ki blast hitting him and overwhelming the Demon King. As Piccolo died, he had sent out an egg unknown to all those who were there.

There it was, he had defeated King Piccolo, saved the day and well now was stronger than his real self was in the series having survived the Divine Water. This was crazy, and he had been in this world for a very short time.

A/N- I hope you liked this, I figured this would be a way to give Yajirobe some shine as he would play a larger role as he would be far stronger. Plus he didn't get the kill, that went to Goku, Tien and Roshi, who triple blasted him. And Yes, Tien knows the Kamehameha, he used it against Roshi in the tournament. Hope you enjoyed, and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lookout

Yajirobe sat down as he looked up at the sky. A week had passed since the defeat of King Piccolo and Krillin was brought back to life. Yajirobe knew what was coming. He knew that the saiyans would show up in around 8 years or so. He also perhaps had to first get ready for the 23rd world martial arts tournament. He would be able to use that as a good test of his skills and how ready that he happened to be at that moment.

He knew that Yajirobe was just known for staying at Korin's tower and waiting for a long period of time. He looked up at the sky as he thought about what he needed to go do. He decided to go and talk with Korin as he figured that he needed. No, he had to get stronger than he was at the moment. He walked up to Korin's tower and started his way up the tower. It didn't take him that long at all to get up the tower now as he worked his way up the whole of the tower. Pushing himself up the tower quickly as he got to the top he looked at Korin.

"Hey, um, I wanted to know if it was possible to go up to the next level. I was wondering if Kami was still up there," he asked as he looked at Korrin. His question must of surprised him as he looked at the cat standing before him. He looked at him and then tilted his head. "Hmm, talk about timing, I was going to get you and I am waiting on Goku to arrive too. So that you both can head up and speak with Kami."

Yajirobe looked at him and then nodded his head. He had to remember he had the ultra divine water and was far stronger than Yajirobe would naturally be at this point in time. He waited for a bit before he saw Goku standing there. "Hey, Goku, good to see you again."

"Hi Yajirobe," Goku replied as he looked at Korin. "So what do you want me for, is is some new training or something?"

"yeah it is, we are going to train with the guardian of the world, we need your power pole to get to the top of this place and to the look out," Yajirobe commented before Korin could."I am a bit worried about the why, but we will find out soon. For a warning, Goku, Kami and King Piccolo look alike, but they aren't the same at all. Where Piccolo is even, Kami is good."

Goku blinked and nodded not sure how Yajirobe would know so much about someone he hadn't meet or scene before. As was Korin, but he had figured out there was something strange and up with Yajirobe a long time before this moment in time.

Goku put his power pole up, and Yajirobe went with him up above to the lookout. He forgot how he had to climb up the long flight of stairs to the top of the top of the look out. He got up at the same time as Goku and looked out at the two people waiting for them. Popo and Kami.

Goku almost attacked Kami as Yajirobe looked at him. "Hello, Kami, Goku and I have arrived as you requested," he said as he looked at him. "Now, I am going to guess that we will have to deal with Piccolo Jr, given that your still alive. You were once the same person correct?"he asked shocking Kami even as he looked at him.

Yajirobe felt the eyes of the old man in front of himself on him. He said nothing more as he knew if he said anything else that he would get himself in trouble. "I figure your halves right, like two sides of the same coin, like maybe a good side and a bad side," he said rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Kami.

"Yeah, I see, well anyhow, you two are going to be my students. I want you both to train here over the next three years, and work with me to improve your skills," Kami commented. The old namekian looked at the young man standing before himself. They were the strongest of the earthlings. He had heard about both of them from Korin. He learned that they were also rather different from the normal. He hoped that

Yajirobe nodded as he knew that the next few years were going to be very hard. Plus, Goku would only get stronger and he would have to work hard to keep up with Goku. He was going to be training with the guardian of the planet for a tournament he wasn't even sure he would be in. He could let goku handle Piccolo, he could stay out of the tournament and let things perhaps take palce as they would normally. He wasn't sure, and also he was at the start of the process. After three years, he was not sure about how he would feel. He knew that the training of head of him put Goku way ahead of everyone else in the cannon time line. That told him that it was going to be hard, and challenging.

Yajirobe prepared himself as he knew that the training was mostly unknown as it was done in a filler int he anime, and not even covered in the manga. He figured he was stronger. Yajirobe was going to have to learn and he would have to be strong if he was going to face people like the saiyans in the long run. He knew that he had to help out, he had to work hard to be ready to defend the world. If he wasn't then well he would get himself killed at some point. He knew Yajirobe's role was support a person who depended on others to grow more and more powerful. He couldn't do that, he had to be proactive and find a way to affect the world around himself.

A/N-sorry for the short chapter, but this is a setup chapter for later things in the story.


End file.
